Ultraman Alpha Episode 16: 3-headed Problem
Previously on Ultraman Alpha While pursuing a dragonic monster, Alpha founds himself in another universe where he teams up with the local Ultraman, Ultraman Orion. Though initially enable to defeat the beast alone, they fused and destroyed it with ease. Now "I've always wanted to visit Greece...", Curtis said, walking up the staircase of the Parthenon. "And I've always wanted to sit on a bench!", Phillip said, going towards the nearest bench. "Come on, Phil! We arrived here only 10 minutes ago!" "I know, and I died 3 minutes ago!" "So not true..." "Fine..." "Hey Alpha..." "Yeah?", Alpha asked. "You think we should go back to Orion's universe?" "What for?" "You know what..." Flashback Alpha and Curtis actually stayed at the border of the portal, instead of traveling back to their world. "Let's just stay here to see what he has to say about us...", Curtis said. "Fine...", Alpha replied. Outside the portal, Orion said something that made both Ultra and host frown, "By the First, they were weird...", he said. After Orion flew away, they heard other voices, but they only managed to catch the important parts like 'experiment' and 'junction point'. With that, they parted back to their own universe. End of Flashback "Na, I'm pretty sure that he's capable of handling that...", Alpha said, casually. "Should we at least warn him?", Curtis asked. "Believe me...I've scryed his future and it's shinning bright!" "If you say so...But I'm still concerned about what the Nian said about Althea..." "Yeah, now I'm starting to doubt her..." "Same...but we could look at her emotional aura..." "You mean the one that's wrapped around the normal one?" "Yeah..." "I find that it's not that reliable..." "Why?" "Because people can fake their emotions..." "But it has a different taint when they do..." "True enough..." "But for now, let me drag Phil up the staircase..." "Sure..." 10 minutes later... "So, here we are...", Curtis said, admiring the Parthenon. "It's half destroyed...", Phillip remarked. "Considering it was here for a long time..." "How long?" "About...1584 years..." "Darn!" "Yep, so admire it!" "Should I admire the giant blue hole thingy on the ground too?" "What?" "There...", Phil pointed out a portal of some sort. "That's not good...", Alpha said. "Why?", Curtis asked. "Because that's a Meta Gate..." "And I suppose that's not good..." "That's just what I said a few lines ago..." "Scrap that..." "Fine..." "We should be safe from it as long as no one pushes us in..." "Be careful of what you wish for..." "I probably should...", it was then, sadly, someone pushed both Phil and Curtis inside the portal, ending their lives...TROLL!!! So not happening... Some unknown place "Where are we?", Curtis asked, rubbing the back of his head. "I don't know, Meta Gates are a pain in the butt...", Alpha replied. "But it looks like we are still in the Parthenon..." "But why does it look all fixed up?", Phillip asked. "I hope this does not mean..." "It does..." "Dammit!" "What happened?", Phil asked, still not understanding the situation. "The Meta Gate sent us back in time..." "What?" "In other words, we are in ancient Greece..." "So, how are we going to go back to our time?", Phillip asked. "I dunno...", Curtis replied thoughtfully. "Why don't we visit this old building then?" "So now you want to visit the Parthenon?" "No, I want to go to those other random temples!" "I hate my life..." "Let's go check in this one!", Phil opened the door slightly, and took a peek, but quickly backed away all pale. "What was in there?" "Just don't check...", he ran to the nearest corner and vomited. "...", Curtis checked and pushed Phil out of the corner and vomited too. "See what I mean?" "My life is destroyed..." "I warned you..." "Alpha, you should be glad that you didn't see that..." "Why are we walking towards Lycia?", Phillip asked, clearly tired of walking. "Because we can!", Curtis answered. "We can?" "We have a stone path laid out in front of us!" "So...no?" A few days later... "Why couldn't you just realized a motorcycle?", Phillip asked, sitting on the ground. "That would mess up the timeline if anybody saw it...", Curtis said. "Who cares if we mess it up?" "I do! It could create the worst of the worst possible events!" "Like?" "We could get chased by a Time Demon or Hitler could have ruled the world and stuff..." "A Time Demon?" "I'll tell you later...but for now, we have to not look like a bunch of idiotic futuristic foreign teenagers!" "But how? We don't even have Greek money!" "Drachmas? Alpha can 'realize' some Greek clothes and some money..." A few moments later... "So, we look like non-Greek people wearing Greek clothes...", Phillip remarked. "Why are your remarks all stupid?...", Curtis asked. "Because they can!" "No, they cannot..." Suddenly, a bleat came from the other side of a hill, except that this one sounded as if the goat who bleated was on 20 steroids per day. A beast emerged, it had 3 heads, in front, it had a lion's head, in the middle, it had a goat's head, and replacing the tail, it was a snake. As if that wasn't terrifying enough, a Demon Gate appeared and shot a column of darkness at it, when the smoke cleared, the beast gained as more humanoid shape. On both its shoulders, was the lion and goat head, while in the middle, was the snake head. Its tail was that of a snake's, making the whole monster look like a crocodile that was tested on by Dr. Frankenstein and that was on 100 steroids a day. "Is that thing on steroids?" "Yeah, and it's call Dark Energy!" "I need some of those!" "No, you don't..." "Fine..." "Hate my life...", Curtis transformed, Alpha appeared in a flash, kicking up dirt, making Phil curse, "Sorry dude!" "And you say your life sucks?" "Yeah, anyways...Chimera! Your fate was sealed the moment our paths crossed!" "Are you doing a start-up line now?", Alpha asked. "Yeah, what's the problem?" "That you watch too much Kamen Rider..." "Are we gonna argue all day or destroy that Chimera?" "I'm gonna go with duck..." "What?", Alpha ducked, just in time to evade the shining black claws of the Chimera that just passed a few meters above his head. Alpha side-kicked it in the stomach only for him to get pushed away. "It's like hitting a brick wall!", Alpha fired several Alpha Arrows at it, but it bounced off its skin harmlessly. All 3 of its heads started shooting blue flames at him, combining together half-way through to form a flame wall. Alpha used the element of fire to absorb it, turning it into mana. The Chimera took opportunity to of that and charged at him with his goat head in the lead. The goat rammed into him, sending him flying to the nearest mountain. "Shouldn't the goat be a ram?" "That was terrible..." "Too bad! Making puns is my life!" "Well, it's ramming into us again!", Alpha did a front flip and jumped over it, when he turned back around, he saw that the Chimera had its goat head stuck in the mountain. "Well, that's unexpected..." "Are you just gonna stand there and wait?" "Nope! Holy Shoot!", Alpha unleashed his finisher, the beam flashed across the plains and blew the entire mountain up, but the Chimera was still alive. "Darn...Sigma Blade!", Alpha called upon the Sigma Blade and stabbed it in the ground, generating the Paladin Armor, "This is where your fate is sealed! Final Slash!" The blue-energy-coated blade cut through the Chimera with little difficulty, "Alpha...", Curtis said, "Realize a pair of glasses for me please..." "Please don't tell me..." "I will..." "Fine...", Curtis turned his back on the about-to-explode Chimera and wore the glasses when it exploded all Action-Swag style, "I can't believe I helped you do that..." "Relax man..." "So are we stuck here permanently?", Phillip dared to ask. "I guess so...unless another Meta Gate appears and sends us back to our time...", Curtis said. "Like the one under our feet?" "I hate my luuuucccckkkkkkkk..." In Space "Your really think Chronos took care of them?", a dark being asked. "I sure am!", Xolotl said. "And what did you promise him?" "Unlimited date and unlimited wheatcakes!" "Seriously?" "Yep!" "I want wheatcakes!" "Too bad, boss..." "And where did Chronos send them this time?" "To where the great Typhon roamed free!" "Sucks to be them..." "Yeah..." Category:Clee26 Category:Ultraman Alpha Episodes Category:Ultraman Alpha Continuity